


GriffonXSerpent

by Lieka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Member Death, Happy Ending, POV First Person, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Albion était une élève modèle avant de craquer sous la pression. Elle aimait le quidditch, aider son amie à espionner Harry Potter et s'en prendre aux serpentards.</p><p>Mais ça c'était avant...</p><p>L'histoire commence durant le cinquième livre.</p><p>(Présence de lime mais pas de lemon)<br/>(Présence d'anglais, traduction à la fin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quand la réalité vous rattrape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaA/gifts).



> Bonjour bonjour!
> 
> Voici une nouvelle histoire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter! 
> 
> Je ne sais pas la fréquence de publication que cette histoire va avoir, elle sera sans doute moins souvent mise à jour que Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer "Maison" puisque GriffonXSerpent est un tantinet plus dur à écrire.
> 
> Il y a présence de lime mais pas de lemon. Bref, je décris certains attouchements, mais les scènes de sexe sont sous-entendus et jamais décrit.
> 
> Bien sûr, je ne possède pas ce qui est la création de J. K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 : Quand la réalité vous rattrape**

 

–      _Some might say you’re a disgrace to your kind **[1]**_ , recoula-t-il à mon oreille.

–      En français ça fait quoi?, demandai-je, amusée malgré moi.

–      Que j’adore ton sens du patriotisme…

 

Je lui refourguai un coup dans le ventre et il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rire et de m’embrasser. Je me laissai aller à son baiser, j’étais accroc à son intoxication. Je m’attaquai à sa chemise et il me prit les fesses pour me monter sur le pupitre.

 

–      Pourquoi tu n’investies pas dans des jupes? Je pourrais t’en payer s’il le faut, grogna-t-il en enlevant sa chemise tandis que je m’occupais de la mienne.

–      Fantasmerais-tu sur moi en jupe?, le taquinai-je alors qu’il se mit à l’assaut de mon pantalon.

–      J’aimerais ça me contenter de relever ta jupe, une bonne fois. Et puis, tu as de belles jambes, pourquoi les cacher? Regarde-moi ce galbe, voulut-il me prouver en soulevant ma jambe et en embrassant l’intérieur de ma cuisse.

 

Personnellement, je trouvais que mes jambes n’avaient rien de spécial, mais ce n’était pas vraiment à moi de juger et si lui les aimait, après tout… Oh, et il les aimait bien… et mon ventre aussi, manifestement, et mes seins et… oh oui…

 

Je détestais le moment après, où on se rhabillait. Des fois c’était sympa parce qu’on niaisait mais d’autres fois (la majorité du temps) il y avait cette étrange silence que peuvent avoir deux personnes qui ne partagent pas grands choses, dans le fond. En remarquant sa cravate verte et argentée juste sous ma chemise, je la glissai dans mon sac. Petite vengeance (loin d’être équivalente) pour m’avoir volé un soutien-gorge que j’adorais particulièrement.

 

–      Je ne pense pas qu’on va se voir demain, j’ai un gros devoir pour Rogue à terminer.

–      _You prefer Rogue to me? How sad **[2]**_ _._ Je disais, rajouta-t-il d’un ton taquin en voyant mon air réprobateur, qu’habituellement ta maison n’aime pas vraiment passé du temps avec quelque chose en relation avec Rogue.

–      Je veux être médicomage alors… je dois garder potion.

–      _Oh hell! Good luck then_ _! **[3]**_ Bonne chance!

–      Merci.

 

Il me fit un clin d’œil et sortit le premier.

 

–      La voie est belle.

–      Cool.

–      _I really hope you’ll use my tie to sneak in my bed one day or another **[4]**_ _._

 

Je ne lui demandai même pas de traduire avant de partir. À mesure que je marchais vers la tour des griffondors, à mesure que mon cerveau revenait à la réalité, l’horrible réalité. En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, j’avais vraiment plus envie que de m’étendre dans mon lit et de dormir pour fuir au plus vite ma vie.

 

–      Tu ne trouves pas qu’elle est juste une horrible prétentieuse?, me demanda Fanny en lançant un bref regard acide à Hermione.

–      Tu es juste jalouse parce qu’elle passe du temps avec Harry.

–      Elle va lui briser le cœur.

–      Harry ne s’intéresse pas à elle.

–      Ah non? De qui alors, Miss-je-ne-suis-plus-jamais-là-mais-je-sais-tout?

–      Fanny…

–      Non, laisse-moi tranquille!

 

Mon ancienne meilleure amie s’en alla sur ces mots qu’elle regrettera probablement demain matin, comme bien souvent. J’étais plus distante avec elle depuis les vacances d’été, depuis que j’avais appris pour ma sœur, mais elle n’avait pas réalisé que je n’étais pas juste dans une pseudo crise d’adolescence mais dans une réelle crise dans ma vie. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était Harry Potter, le quidditch et faire chier les serpentard. J'avais maintenant pitié de Harry lorsque Fanny le harcelait, le quidditch m'intéressait bien moins qu’avant et je sortais en cachette avec un serpentard alors… nous n’avions plus les mêmes intérêts. N’empêche, par un sens de loyauté qui m’impressionnait encore, elle me pardonnait fréquemment mes vacheries à son égard (la majorité concernant son obsession envers Harry).

Je montai me coucher et à peine eus-je mis ma tête sur l’oreiller que je m’endormie profondément… pour me réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, persuadée que ma sœur était morte. Je fus incapable de me rendormir. Je pris mes cahiers et allai travailler dans la salle commune près du feu, après tout c’était le moment de la journée où je serais sans doute la plus productive… mais le visage figé de ma sœur hanta tout autant mes devoirs. Au lever du monde normal, il me restait encore quatre-vingt cinq bons centimètres à écrire pour potion sur le mètre qu’il fallait remettre demain. J’avais encore du travail devant moi…

J’eus un pincement au cœur en voyant un hibou poser une enveloppe devant moi dans la grande salle. Ce n’était jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Je me demandai ce que c’était cette fois-ci… et j’espérais vraiment qu’on ne faisait que me demander de démontrer du soutient moral à ma petite sœur car elle aurait eu une nouvelle semaine particulièrement difficile… juste ça, juste l’habituel…

Mais quelque chose me disait que c’était différent, cette fois-ci, et ce n’était pas mon cauchemar de cette nuit, car je le faisais souvent… c’était plutôt l’enveloppe un tantinet froissé, l’écriture tremblante, les tâches d’eau sur la lettre.

À l’intérieur de la lettre, c’était la fin du monde.

 

_Amy chérie,_

_C’est fini. Elle a arrêté de respirer cet après-midi. Je voudrais te serrer fort fort fort dans mes bras pour que tu saches comme je t’aime, et comment elle t’aimait aussi. Elle voulait être comme toi, plus grande, elle nous le disait souvent. Je suis désolée de te tenir loin de tout ça, mais ton père et moi sommes encore persuadés que c’est la meilleure chose dans les circonstances, tu n’aurais rien pu faire pour ta sœur. Nous pensons aussi qu’il serait mieux que tu restes à Noël à l’école, que tu restes entourée de tes amis. Je suis sûre qu’elle est avec toi pour profiter de Poudlard maintenant. Quand tu seras de retour, nous mettrons ses cendres en terre._

_Je t’aime beaucoup ma chérie_

_Ton père aussi_

Ma sœur était morte d’une forme multi-résistante de la tuberculose. Je repliai prestement la lettre et la rangeai dans ma poche. Je me levai de table, ramassai mon sac et fuguai.

 

–      Amy? Amy!, s’écriai Fanny finalement alarmé par mon comportement. Mais où vas-tu!?

 

Je l’entendis courir derrière moi.

Des fois je me demande pourquoi le choixpeau m’a envoyé à Griffondor, je n’avais pas de courage, je fuguais tout le temps. Je fuguais ma vie en dormant, je fuguais mes cauchemars  et mes angoisses en couchant avec un serpentard, on m’avait fait fuguer la mort de ma sœur en m’envoyant à l’école et je fuguais la nouvelle de sa mort en allant dans les cachots… et en frappant le mur de pierre une fois rendue.

 

–      Amy, qu’est-ce qui te prend!?

–      Oh toi! Ne commence pas!, lui hurlai-je en arrêtant, le temps de crier, de taper le mur. Tu n’es pas un modèle non plus Miss-je-suis-capable-de-fantasmer-sur-les-rognons-d’ongles-du-survivant!

–      Je ne fantasme pas sur de telles choses!

–      Vieillie un peu! Il ne s’intéresse pas à toi! Tu le vois comme un héro! Comme celui-qui-a-survécu et tout! Il y a un humain derrière tout ça et tu sembles souvent l’oublier!

–      Ça ne t’a jamais dérangé avant! Qu’est-ce qui te prend bon sang!?

 

Deux choix s’offraient à moi, soit je pleurais, soit je m’enfuyais… Je fis les deux, vers le terrain de quidditch. Fanny ne savait pas voler et j’avais besoin de faire du sport. Elle abandonna de me suivre lorsqu’elle comprit où j’allais, du moins, compris-je plus tard, elle abandonna de me suivre en courant. Elle alla s’asseoir dans les estrades. Dans les airs, je me laissai happer par le souvenir de ma seconde rencontre avec Hadden…

 

_[Dès que je le pus, je me mis à courir vers le terrain de quidditch. Je déposai sans cérémonie mon sac dans un coin, pris l’un des balais disponibles de l’école et m’envolai dans les airs. J’étais complètement épuisée, mais le vent qui me fouettait le visage me faisait beaucoup de bien. Je fermis les yeux quelques instants…_

_Lorsque je les rouvris, je me retrouvais dans les bras du grand garçon de ce matin. Il semblait très amusé._

–      _C’est la deuxième fois que tu tombes sur moi, aujourd’hui, rigola-t-il._

–      _Ahh! Lâche-moi!_

–      _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… attend au moins que nous ayons atteint le sol._

_Boudeuse, je lui accordai néanmoins le point. Nous étions encore assez haut…_

–      _Pourquoi as-tu fais une telle chose?_

–      _Que veux-tu dire?, répliquai-je sans vraiment vouloir le savoir._

–      _… Faire du sport alors que tu n’es manifestement pas en état._

–      _Ce n’est pas de tes problèmes!_

–      _J’ai jamais dit que la réponse m’intéressait. Qu’est-ce que cela peut me faire qu’un griffon tente de mettre fin à ses jours à côté de moi, après tout. Voilà, nous y sommes. Adieu petit griffon._

–      _Adieu, c’est ça!_

_Je m’en allai sous ses ricanements. Je le détestais! Je me retournai avec la ferme intention de le gifler mais il captura mon poignet._

–      _Lâche-moi!, exigeai-je._

–      _C’est toi qui as voulu me frapper._

_Je me débattue contre lui et je tentais de libérer ma main. Nous tombâmes durement au sol tout en poursuivant notre combat injuste, puisqu’il était manifestement plus fort que moi. Bientôt, il décida que mes deux mains méritaient d’être emprisonnées._

–      _Il va falloir que tu t’excuses, me précisa-t-il._

–      _Même pas dans tes rêves!_

_Mais je n’avais plus beaucoup d’énergie et j’eue, en peu de temps, plus la force de me débattre. Mes pensées s’embrouillèrent et je trouvai soudainement qu’il était très confortable._

–      _Aussi plaisant que cela puisse être, je ne crois pas que tu veuille vraiment rester là._

–      _Tais-toi… je dors…_

–      You really are something _ **[5]**_ _._

–      _C’est quoi ça? …_

–      _Tu ne connais pas l’anglais? … Rien d’important alors._

_L’odeur d’un homme, je n’avais jamais senti ça avant aujourd’hui… je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi confortable et attirant… et aussi rassurant…_

–      _Tu te rendors…_ not that I’m complaining or anything, but there’s still people that might come after all and you are a griffondor. I cannot allow it, not you being a muggle born _ **[6]**_ _._

–      _Shut…_

–      _J’insiste, nous sommes dans le terrain de quidditch, c’est virtuellement impossible d’être seul ici, ne joue pas ta chance._

_Ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau._

–      _Au mon Dieu, je suis désolée!, m’écriai-je en me relevant en vitesse et en mettant une grande distance entre nous._

_Je m’étais blottie dans les bras d’un serpent! Il se releva avec plein d’humour mais je ne le laissai pas le temps pour pouvoir rire de moi et je courue prendre mon sac et m’enfuie jusqu’à la tour des griffondors, plus précisément, jusqu’à mon lit. Si c’était parce que j’étais épuisée que je faisais toutes ces conneries, autant dormir!]_

 

J’avais tellement le goût de me blottir dans ses bras, présentement, y pleurer jusqu’à me dessécher, qu’il me chuchote je ne sais pas quoi en anglais et que lorsque je me calme assez nous couchions ensemble avec passion. Et après, je voudrais pouvoir rester dans ses bras… longtemps…

J’allai atterrir près de Fanny.

 

–      Je suis désolée…

–      Ah, enfin, me répondit-elle en refermant son magazine. Dis-moi ma belle, qu’est-ce qui se passe?

–      Emma est morte.

–      Quoi?

–      Emma ma petite chérie... elle est morte..

 

Et finalement le visage de ma meilleure amie se tordit et elle me prit dans ses bras.

 

–      Ma petite puce, ma petite sœur...

–      Amy, je suis désolée, je savais pas...

–      Elle est morte!

–      Je suis désolée… Je pensais que ta sœur était guérie…

–      On le pensait tous, mais non… ils semblent dire qu’elle a arrêté la médication trop tôt et donc sa tuberculose est devenue multi-résistante. Elle était vouée à mourir, une question de temps…

 

Fanny me resserra. Ce n’était pas l’oublie que me promettaient les bras d’Hadden, mais ce n’était pas mal non plus, me sentir soutenue.

 

–      Tu vas faire quoi?

–      Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?

–      Est-ce que tu retournes à la maison?

–      Non, mes parents veulent que je reste à l’école entourée de mes amis.

–      Ah…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[1] Certains diraient que tu es une disgrâce aux tiens.

[2] Tu préfères Rogue à moi? Quelle tristesse.

[3] Enfer et boule de gomme*!? Bonne chance alors!

[4] J’espère vraiment que tu vas utiliser ma cravate pour te faufiler dans mon lit un de ces jours.

[5] Tu es vraiment quelque chose.

[6] Pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit, mais il y a des personnes qui pourraient venir, après tout, et tu es une griffondor. Je ne peux pas le permettre, pas avec toi qui es née-moldue. 

* Et oui, une référence aux Simpsons... je trouvais rien d'autre qui sonnait mieux.


	2. Un peu de réconfort pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien sûr, je ne possède pas ce qui est la création de J. K. Rowling.

CHAPITRE 2 : Un peu de réconfort pour le meilleur et pour le pire

 

Je n’arrivais pas à dormir… je n’avais pas réussi à me débarrasser de Fanny avant le couvre-feu et donc, je n’avais pas pu voir Hadden. Quoi qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas été là de toute manière, étant donné que je l’avais prévenu de… du devoir de potion…

Comment étais-je sensé suivre mes cours, moi? Avec ma soeur… morte…

Pourquoi elle! Elle avait juste huit ans! Huit petites années de rien du tout! Une petite poupée qui souriait dès qu’elle en avait un peu la force! Elle! Pourquoi elle!?

Morte…

Je retins plus ou moins bien un sanglot et me glissai hors du lit. Je voulais voir ma sœur, la serrer dans mes bras! On m’avait enlevé ce droit! On m’avait forcé à aller à l’école alors qu’elle mourrait! Je ne la serrerais plus jamais dans mes bras! J’avais espéré qu’elle tienne jusqu’à Noël, que je la revois encore… Pourquoi! Et mes parents qui ne voulaient pas de moi à la maison! C’est mieux comme ça, c’était mieux pour qui!?

J’arpentai la salle commune de long en large sans trouver le repos de la nuit. J’avais bien somnolé sur le fauteuil un moment, trop épuisée pour marcher, mais je n’avais pas réussi à trouver les bras de Morphée.

 

–          Tu t’es dont bien levée tôt, commenta mon amie.

 

Je n’osai pas la contredire. Nous allâmes manger mais arrivée devant la nourriture l’odeur me leva le cœur et je repoussai mon assiette.

 

–          Est-ce que tu as un problème?, me demanda Hermione.

–          Je n’ai pas faim.

 

Fanny grimaça.

 

–          Tu devrais quand même manger un peu…

–          Pas besoin, si elle ne veut pas manger, elle n’a qu’à me tendre son assiette, souligna Ron qui se fit foudroyer par Hermione. C’était pour rire!

–          Je n’ai pas faim, je mangerai plus tard. Tu peux prendre mon assiette Ron.

–          Vous voyez? Merci Amy, en profita le concerné. Aïe! Hermy, mais puisqu’elle me le permet…

 

Harry n’était pas encore là, il se levait tard, aujourd’hui.

 

–          Hermione, je n’ai pas réussi à finir le devoir de potion, tu voudrais bien m’aider, lui demandai-je dans l’espoir de me changer les idées.

–          Tu ne l’as pas terminé? Oui, oui, viens ici je vais te montrer le mien.

 

Je me levai pour me placer à ses côtés et je m’inspirai de son devoir pour… patenter le mien. Rien de la qualité que je produisais habituellement. J’entendis Ron se plaindre qu’elle avait refusé de l’aider lui, et Hermione répondit que moi, au moins, j’étais à mes affaires, habituellement. Nous allâmes en cours. Rogue fit encore une tonne de remarques désobligeantes et ma potion fut… du niveau de Neville. Il vint même pour me consoler. Dans la grande salle, au midi, McGonagall vint me voir.

 

–          Miss Albion.

 

C'était sans doute au sujet de hier puisque j'avais, au final, foxé tous mes cours. Je me levai mais ce dû être trop rapidement, car ma tête me tourna, mes jambes se dérobèrent et je me retrouvai dans les bras de McGonagall.

 

–          Désolée professeur, m'empressai-je de dire en me remettant sur mes pieds.

–          Nous devons parler, répondit-elle les lèvres serrées.

 

Je la suivis jusqu'à son bureau où elle me fit asseoir et me demanda ce qui m'avait prit, hier.

 

–          ... Je...

–          C'était inacceptable, cela me surprend de vous. Et vos notes qui ne cessent de baisser! Je m'inquiète, miss Albion...

–          Ma soeur vient de mourir, et elle était malade... Je suis désolée.

 

Je fixais sombrement mon regard sur mes mains, navrée de la décevoir.

 

–          Mes condoléances. Dormez-vous bien?

–          Non, je cauchemarde tout le temps.

–          Vous irez voir Pomfresh.

–          Oui.

–          Passera pour une fois, mais ne ratez plus vos cours. Et n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à vos professeurs, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à baisser vos notes l'année de vos BUSES.

 

J'acquiesçai.

 

–          Avez-vous mangé, vous êtes pâle?

–          Non, mon estomac n'était pas... coopératif.

–          Allez voir Pomfresh.

–          Oui professeur.

 

Madame Pomfresh me retint un bon moment, me fit manger du chocolat et boire deux potions, dont une qui me fit dormir. À mon réveil, Hadden était là.

 

–          Hadden?

–          _I was worried_ _ **[** 1]_. Comme ça tu voulais un congé?

–          C'est pas ça... Comment ça ce fait que tu sois ici?

–          Je voulais m'assurer qu'on se verrait ce soir.

–          Ça va dépendre de Pomfresh. Ça ce peut qu'elle me laisse partir seulement après le couvre-feu.

–          _I don't care, do you want to sleep with me?_ [2]Si je te disais le mot de passe pour entrer dans mon dortoir, aurais-tu le courage de venir?

 

J'avais le goût de lui hurler "Es-tu malade!?"... mais je me rappelai comme faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide me faisait incroyablement du bien, alors...

 

–          Bien sûr.

–          Apollo 13.

–          ... Vous prenez une référence moldue pour votre mot de passe?

–          Avoue que tu n'y aurais jamais pensé.

–          Effectivement.

–          Je vais y aller avant que mes amis se mettent à enquêter sur ma disparition.

 

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de partir. J'avais hâte d'être libérée. Pomfresh arriva justement, me laissa une potion à prendre quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour me forcer à revenir si mon problème persistait. Elle me demanda si j'avais d'autres problèmes mais rien ne me vint. Je restai néanmoins assez longtemps, le couvre-feu me laissant tout juste le temps d’aller dans mon dortoir, ou tout au moins, dans un dortoir.  C’est avec beaucoup de fébrilité que je changeai la couleur de ma cravate. Je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas sur les élèves de mon année, et sans doute que ça passerait difficilement avec une année en-dessous et au-dessus, mais sinon…

Depuis le temps que je… j’avais une _relation_ avec Hadden, je savais où était leur salle commune. J’entrai facilement, à moitié surprise qu’il m’ait donné le bon mot de passe. Leur salle commune était moins chaleureuse que celle de Griffondor… mais étrangement peuplé… et ils étaient tous… occupés… à regarder quelque chose dos à l’entrée. Je pensai repartir mais Loïs me remarqua, un des amis de Hadden qui me connaissait. Je faillis crier de surprise mais il me fit signe d’être silencieuse. Il n’était quand même pas complice, si?

 

–      Vous manquez pas de culot, me chuchota-t-il amusé.

–      Je… tu…

–      Oh oui, il m’a conté les grandes lignes pour que je lui trouve des excuses lorsqu’il s’absente… Pour être franc, je m’en fous pas mal si tu te fais pogner, mais si quelque chose lui arrive parce que vous n’aurez pas été assez prudent, c’est toi que je vais prendre comme responsable, c’est clair? Hadden a beaucoup plus à perdre que toi.

–      Waow, je pensais que le coup du grand frère ça se faisait seulement avec les filles.

–      Ne t’inquiète pas, jusqu’à une certaine mesure, tu bénéficies aussi de ma protection.

–      Tant que Hadden n’y risque rien.

–      Et que rien ne lui est arrivé et que je ne risque rien non plus. On est serpentard ou on ne l’est pas, je n’aiderais pas Hadden si j’y risquerais quelque chose. Tiens, prend ça.

–      Un demi-masque?

–      Les gens ne te connaissent pas, mais ils connaissent ton visage. Il n’est pas complètement atypique qu’on invite quelqu’un ici, mais généralement, on préfère garder son identité secrète, d’où le masque. Ça ne nous indispose pas du tout, mais met ce putain de masque.

 

Je ne me le fis pas redire, j’avais hâte de me débarrasser de lui et ça semblait réciproque… malgré son ton étonnamment poli… dans les circonstances.

Comme habituellement j’avais les cheveux toujours attachés, je les détachai pour accentuer la différence. Il m’abandonna ensuite pour rejoindre le groupe présidé par Hadden. Je n’osai pas trop m’approcher et j’allai m’asseoir sur un canapé non loin de là.

 

–      ce n’est pas encore choisi, sembla rectifier Hadden.

–      Comptes-tu le faire?, voulu savoir l’un de ses amis dont j’ignorais le nom.

–      Si ça peut leur faire plaisir, laissa sous-entendre Hadden avant de m’apercevoir. Maintenant, je vous pris de m’excuser, mais mon invitée est arrivée et je compte bien profiter de sa présence, en paix.

 

Il les salua poliment avant d’aller me rejoindre.

 

–      J’espère que je ne t’ai pas trop fait attendre.

–      Je pensais qu’on aurait…

–      De l’intimité? Une salle commune libre? Je suis désolé, nous étions sensés en avoir mais j’ai reçu une lettre de mes parents et ça a créé un émoi. Le couvre-feu est passé, commenta-t-il en m’embrassant le cou, comptes-tu rester cette nuit?

–      J’aimerais ça…

 

Il m’embrassa tendrement les lèvres. Il essayait de se faire pardonner pour le manque d’émotions fortes, il savait que j’y tenais lorsque j’étais tendue. J’avais suffisamment besoin de réconfort, présentement, pour me blottir dans ses bras, et ce, même si nous étions au milieu de la salle commune. Nous étions rarement tendre l’un envers l’autre durant une période prolongée, mais c’était déjà arrivée. Je venais de m’engueuler avec Draco et je n’en étais pas sortie victorieuse. Il m’avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans une classe. Il nous avait transfiguré un lit et nous l’avions bien usé comme à notre habitude, mais après, il s’était montré doux. Bien calé dans ses bras, j’avais l’impression d’y être encore…

 

[–      Why is your sister going to die? Won’t you tell me? I would like to know, so if I could help…[3]

–      _Pourquoi tu me racontes toujours des trucs en anglais!?, fulminai-je avec le sourire._

_Son sourire couvrit ses traits et il ouvrit ses yeux qui brillaient présentement chaudement et avec humour._

–      _Parce que tu ne me comprends pas, bien sûr._ In this way, I can say you things I would like to say but that I don’t have any right to[4] _._

–      _Hadden!_

–      _J’insistai seulement sur le fait que tu ne peux pas me comprendre et que ça m’arrange._

–      _Et en premier, que m’avais-tu dis?_

–      _En premier?_

–      _Avant que je te demande pourquoi tu me parles si souvent en anglais._

–      _Je ne me souviens plus._

_Je n’étais pas sûre de le croire, mais je décidai que ce n’était pas si important, le ton de sa voix avait parlé pour lui : il voulait mon bien et avait des soucis pour moi._

_Puis là, la réalisation de ce fait me frappa : j’importais pour lui!?_

–      Why are you looking at me as if you had fish gene?[5], _débuta-t-il en anglais avant de se rendre compte que je ne comprenais pas. Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi?_

–      _… Je ne sais pas…_

_Autre réalisation : nous nous taquinions beaucoup moins méchamment qu’à nos débuts. Nous étions même… tendre parfois, enfin, surtout après, pas pendant… quoi que des fois, comme un bref éclair, un oubli momentané, nous ne faisions plus ça que pour_ ça _._

–      Amy, you dazed out again[6] _, tu es encore dans la lune._

_Je balayai son commentaire et vint me coller contre lui, il referma ses bras autour de moi._

–      Sometime I wish I could bring you with me… Am I really having that much feeling for you? Can’t really deny it…[7]

–      _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, mais j’aime l’accent que tu as en anglais._

–      So you like it?[8] _L’anglais est ma langue maternelle, après tout. Quand je suis trop surpris ou pris dans une émotion, l’anglais me vient plus naturellement, sauf si ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l’ai pas parlé._

–      _C’est pour ça… C’est donc l’anglais ta langue maternelle._

_Il souriait mais son visage se tordit un moment._

–      What is this thing?, _demanda-t-il en fouillant entre les draps sous lui et en y sortant le gallion magique_. It burned me…![9] _C’est à toi cette chose?_

–      _Euh… si, c’est à moi._

_Je lui tendis ma main et il me remit le gallion. J’observai voir s’il avait réagit à une chaleur et oui, il y avait bien une nouvelle date._

–      _Cet été va être ennuyeux, commenta-t-il._

–      _Pourquoi?_

–      _J’ai dit ça en français? Ah… et bien, j’ai pris l’habitude de ces moments, tu vois, me dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi._

–      _… On devrait y aller, finis-je par dire._

–      _Oui…_

_Mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Je suis celle qui en eu le courage._

–      No, don’t go yet, stay a bit longer _, me dit-il en me retenant et me ramenant doucement à lui._ I’ll love you through the nigh _, précisa-t-il en s’approchant dangereusement proche de mon visage,_ kiss every place I can reach on your sweet body _, recoula-t-il avant de mordiller un instant mon lobe d’oreille,_ make you sight of pleasure _, susurra-t-il en commençant à me masser à des zones fortement érogènes._ But don’t go yet _[10]_ _, conclut-il son regard brûlant bloqué sur le mien._

_Il avait déjà gagné et je me laissai brûler tendrement dans ses bras. C’était la première fois qu’il n’y avait pas de réelle urgence dans nos mouvements._

–      _Avoue que tu es folle d’un serpentard, me demanda-t-il pendant que nous nous rhabillons._

–      _Je me damnerais pour une nuit avec toi… Je crois que je le fais déjà._

–      We shall be damned together, then[11] _._

–      _Français, récitai-je._

–      _Alors damne-toi plus souvent, une nuit c’est un peu court._ _]_

Ça avait été une fois si atypique… C’était bien aussi, la tendresse…

…

… …

… … …

Un détail m’énerva soudainement, un détail qui, sous le trait inhabituel des évènements, était passé ridiculement inaperçu… j’étais incapable de me rappeler si nous nous étions protégés. Habituellement nous utilisions une méthode moldue et une méthode sorcière, soit un condom et un sort… mais je ne me rappelai pas qu’il en ait déballer un second, et le sort j’étais encore incapable de le faire et il me le lançait après nos rencontres mais… c’était idiot, j’étais incapable de m’en souvenir.

Et mes dernières menstruations dataient…

Oh mon Dieu, faites que non… après tout le stress peut affecter le cycle et je pouvais tout simplement être en retard… Faites que ce soit le stress…

 

–     Viens, on va se coucher.

 

Je le suivis sans résister jusqu'à son lit. Nous nous installâmes et il me plaça confortablement dans ses bras. En fait j'étouffais de chaleur mais ça me faisait du bien d'être si bien entourée par lui. Lorsque je me mis à pleurer, il fit un sort pour empêcher les autres d'être dérangés (et/ou nous espionner) et me caressa les cheveux tout en me contant des trucs en anglais d'un ton apaisant. Il n'arrêta pas tant que je ne dormis pas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] J’étais inquiet.

[2] Je m’en fou. Veux-tu dormir avec moi ?

[3] Pourquoi ta sœur va mourir? Vas-tu me le dire? J’aimerais savoir, comme ça, si je peux aider…

[4] De cette manière, je peux te dire des choses que je voudrais te dire mais dont je n’ai aucun droit de le faire.

[5] Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si tu avais des gènes de poissons?

[6] Tu es encore dans la lune.

[7] Des fois je voudrais pouvoir t’emmener avec moi… Est-ce que j’ai autant de sentiments pour toi? Je peux pas vraiment le nier…

[8] Donc tu aimes ça ?

[9] Quelle est cette chose ? Ça m’a brûlée… !

[10]  Non, ne t’en vas pas, reste un peu plus longtemps. Je vais t’aimer toute la nuit, t’embrasser chaque endroit de ton adorable corps que je peux atteindre, te faire soupirer de plaisir, mais ne pars pas déjà.

[11] Nous serons damner ensemble, alors.


	3. À la recherche de réponses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède pas ce qui est la création de J. K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 03 : À la recherche de réponses**

Je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller et d'affronter ma journée. Je me sentais confortable présentement, et je me sentais relativement calme, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas cette nuit où je m'étais réveillée en sursaut après avoir couru durant une éternité après ma sœur sans être réellement capable d'avancée et que, elle, elle s'éloignait. J'étais surprise d'avoir été capable de me rendormir, mais c'était purement et uniquement dû à la présence de Hadden qui m'avait serrée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à nouveau.

–  _It's time to wake up, honey. You have missed many classes, it wouldn't be bright to miss more… if you need help I would be so glad to help… as long as you stay away from me, around them at least … I shouldn't have bring you here but I'm so selfish… I like being around you. No, I'm lying, I love it, I love you. Would you want to be my bride?_ _ **[1]**_ _,_  me marmonnait-il tendrement à l'oreille pour me réveiller sans que je puisse en comprendre un mot.

– Que racontes-tu?

– Qu'il est temps de te réveiller et d'aller en cours et que si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes BUSES je serai prêt à t'aider. Je disais aussi que c'était plaisant t'avoir ici, mais que ce devra être la dernière fois, pour une raison qui me semble évidente.

– Hier tu disais qu'une lettre de tes parents avait créé un émoi… Tu viens d'une famille de sang pur respecté?

– Oui, je suis un Serra, dit-il avant d'avoir un rictus. Pour être franc, on est sous les Malfoy côté influence, mais on les prend de haut, on aime croire qu'on est plus haut et digne qu'eux. Certains nous préfèrent, mais la plupart collent plutôt les Malfoy.

– Et par rapport à tu-sais-qui?

– … Nous avons rien à voir avec lui.

[ _Je me rendis compte que le terrain de quidditch avait été réservé par une des équipes. Rageant, je repartis dans la direction inverse. Que pouvais-je faire maintenant!? Je me planquai derrière un arbre en reconnaissant deux voix masculines familières._

–  _Mais il exagère maintenant qu'il est préfet, il pense qu'il peut nous commander comme il le veut. Ce n'est qu'un gamin gâté par sa mère, et son père a beau jouer les sévère, il le gâte presque autant… Il n'a rien d'un leader._

–  _Tu es juste ennuyé de ne pas avoir été nommé l'année dernière, répliqua celui dont j'avais appris le nom lorsque j'avais foncé dans le premier dans la grande salle, soit Loïs._

–  _Il ne le mérite pas. En plus il donne une de ces réputations aux serpentards dont nous n'avons nul besoin. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœurs mais nous n'avons pas besoin de tout le temps le rappeler. Ce n'est pas très rusé de toujours ridiculiser les gens autour._

–  _Il est jeune._

–  _Il est stupide. Un peu plus et il aide Potter à ce que les gens comprennent qu'_ il _est de retour._

_Loïs soupira._

–  _Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. Malfoy n'est qu'un gamin, après tout._

–  _Il n'a qu'un an de moins que nous, ce n'est pas très rassurant pour le futur._

–  _Et tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, tu aimes bien que Malfoy soit si peu subtile sur certains sujets…_

–  _Mon ami, tu me connais trop bien. Faudra-t-il un jour que je te tue pour que tu ne dévoiles jamais mes secrets?_

_Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire._

–  _Hadden, franchement!_

–  _Toujours est-il que nous jouons un jeu dangereux que nous devrons bientôt arrêter. Avec nos parents et tout ça…_

–  _Je sais. Je ne suis pas stupide._

–  _Sais-tu quand tu risques de recevoir tes honneurs?_

–  _Moins rapidement que toi, je n'en doute pas._

–  _Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le temps de finir mes études avant de la recevoir._

–  _C'est ridicule, comment vas-tu étudier?_

–  _Bah, suffise que je ne me blesse pas, après tout, et que j'arrête le quidditch. De toute manière, je ne suis pas dans l'équipe._

–  _Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu y être?_

_Ce fut au tour à Hadden de rire._

–  _Et me donner envie d'en faire une carrière? Non, je dois prendre la gérance de la fortune familiale._

 _Ils étaient rendus trop loin pour que je continue à les entendre. Ainsi l'étrange serpentard qui m'avait rattraper en plein vol s'appelait Hadden... et n'aimait pas Malfoy. Je rigolai à l'idée de ces deux serpentards se faire la gueule._ ]

– Tu t'es rendormie?

– Non, je réfléchissais.

– Tu peux réfléchir à un autre moment, tu dois te lever pour déjeuner et aller en cours.

Je grimaçai, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever mais le fis de toute manière. J'avais soudainement vraiment hâte de me débarrasser du masque que je n'avais pas encore pu enlever, ça piquait. Je devrais faire un saut rapide dans ma salle commune…

Il se leva à son tour et m'embrassa une dernière fois puisque nous ne nous adresserions bientôt plus la parole de la journée. Je partis peu après et je m'assurai que personne semblait me suivre ou était en vue pour rattacher mes cheveux, enlever le masque, la cravate et de remettre celle ayant mes couleurs, rouge et or. J'allai faire un tour dans la tour des griffondors me changer et je descendis prendre mon déjeuner mais dès que j'arrivai à la hauteur de la nourriture, l'odeur me révulsa à nouveau et j'eue le goût de vomir.

– Tu as l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier, commenta joyeusement Fanny avant qu'elle ne change de mine. Ça va? Tu deviens blême.

– Je… L'odeur de nourriture me révulse.

– Préfères-tu que je te prenne quelque chose que tu pourras manger ailleurs?

– Du cèleri, merci.

– Ben au moins je sais pourquoi t'es pas comme d'habitude. Allez, on se rejoint en cours.

Le cèleri est un aliment qui prévient les maux de cœur, tout comme le gingembre… Oh merde c'est vrai… Comment pouvais-je faire un test de grossesse à l'école? … Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler à Pomfresh, mais vraiment pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que me procurer un test moldu sera possible et comme je ne sais rien du test sorcier… Et je n'en parlerai encore moins à Hadden! Qu'allais-je faire?

J'allai à la salle de bain me rincer le visage, j'étais assaillie par un nouveau haut de cœur. Le stress, sans doute. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Fanny, elle ne savait pas garder un secret… Qui me restait-il? … Il faudrait que je demande à Pomfresh… Non, je demanderai plutôt à Hermione…

Trop de choses arrivaient en même temps! Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais rentrer chez moi, revoir ma sœur, aller chercher un test à la pharmacie et me rendre compte que j'ai juste trop de stress! Oh, prendre ma petite sœur dans mes bras, la bercer, lui dire qu'elle guérirait, que tout irait bien… Mourir de la tuberculose c'est comme mourir de la grippe, ce n'est plus sensé arriver!

Respirer, je devais respirer, me calmer… affronter calmement la journée… aller en cours comme tant de monde semblait le vouloir… et c'est ce que je fis, j'allai en cours.

Je sais qu'en me voyant arriver, Fanny eut envie de me renvoyer à l'infirmerie, mais elle se contenta de me donner les branches de cèleris qu'elle m'avait ramassées. Il me fallut tout l'avant-midi pour passer au travers des quatre branches et je me sentais saturée. Je m'arrangeai pour demander à Hermione un moment pour discuter en privé et nous allâmes dans une classe vide.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, me demanda-t-elle.

– Est-ce que tu connais la méthode sorcière pour savoir si on est enceinte?, lui demandai-je de but en blanc pour éviter de trop y réfléchir.

– Euh… Tu en as besoin ou c'est… Fanny…?

– … Moi…

– Est-ce que tu as été… violée?

– Non! J'ai été stupide mais pas, non, non.

– Oh… et bien non, mais je peux t'aider à trouver…

– Merci…

– Fanny ne connaît pas le moyen?

– Je préfère la laisser en dehors de ça si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

– C'est peut-être mieux en effet…

Elle m'offrit un sourire mal à l'aise puis elle hésita un long moment avant de reprendre la parole :

– Je connais c'est qui?

Alors Hermione aimait les potins? Ou c'était plutôt parce que c'était tellement gros que même Hermione ne pouvait passer à côté d'une telle nouvelle?

– Un sixième année.

J'allais quand même pas lui dire que c'était un serpentard… quoi qu'elle au moins était pour une bonne entente inter-maisons et inter-écoles. Qui serait-elle pour me faire la morale alors qu'elle avait sorti avec Victor Krum.

– Tu n'en parleras pas, hein?

– … Non, de toute manière, me dit-elle tout en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui intéresse Harry et Ron.

– C'est Hadden Sella.

– Ça me dit quelque chose mais…

– C'est un serpentard.

– Tu sors avec un serpentard!?

– Je… peut-être.

– Peut-être?

– Je t'aurais dit non habituellement mais…

– Mais?

– Notre relation a changé dernièrement c'est plus… moins… on ressemble plus à un couple maintenant qu'avant. On n'a jamais parlé clairement de ce que l'on était l'un pour l'autre.

– Est-ce que tu… l'aimes?

– … Je crois que oui.

Elle m'offrit un sourire.

– Je te reviens avec les résultats de mes recherches.

– Merci.

– As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu voudrais faire dans l'éventualité où tu… le serais?

– Non, vraiment pas. Mais j'ai aucune envie d'un nouveau mort et j'ai aucune envie qu'à cause de ça je décide de le garder et d'avoir une fausse-couche ou un bébé mort-né.

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va mourir.

– J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur je-…

– Tu as perdu ta sœur? Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'elle avait guéri…

– Non. Pis, comment va Harry?, répondis-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

– Il n'en mène pas large présentement avec Ombrage et il semble en colère contre Dumbledore mais il refuse de nous expliquer pourquoi. L'AD l'aide pas mal mais enfin…

– Ouais…

– Bon, il faudrait aller manger.

– Oui… il faudrait…

– Maux de cœur?

– Beaucoup…

– Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose.

– Merci.

* * *

[1] Il est temps de te réveiller, rayon de miel. Tu as manqué beaucoup de classes, il ne serait pas avisé d'en manquer plus… si je peux t'aider je serais heureux de le faire… pour autant que tu restes loin de moi, quand ils sont là en tout cas… je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici mais je suis si égocentrique… J'apprécie être auprès de toi. Non, je mens, j'adore ça, je t'aime. Voudrais-tu être ma femme?


End file.
